1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable by-pass device. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a cable by-pass device that allows a user to move along a cable having obstructions without disconnecting the device.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices are known for permitting a user to navigate along a cable, such as an elevated line. However, many such devices suffer from the critical deficiency of needing to be disengaged when encountering an obstruction, such as an intermediate anchorage and the like.
To overcome this deficiency, some devices utilize a toothed wheel and a threading means, wherein the cable is threaded through the threading means and the obstructions in the cable are passed over through the gaps between the teeth of the toothed wheel. Some such devices may further include an attachment means for attaching to a load, a lanyard or a safety harness.
The prior devices, however, have suffered from one or more critical deficiencies. Many of the prior by-pass devices use an unsuitable or unreliable threading means to attach the device to the cable being navigated. For example, many by-pass devices require the user to thread a terminal end of the cable through a jacket or slipper on the device. Such a threading means is unsuitable, therefore, if the cable being navigated has already been secured to a structure or is continuous.
In addition, the load-bearing portions of many prior devices are often inherently too weak to be of safe and satisfactory use. For example, one variety of prior cable by-pass devices includes grooves at the distal end of the teeth on the toothed wheel for engaging the cable being navigated. These grooves may not be strong enough to hold the cable if the cable is slick or deformed to the weight of the load attached to the device (or in some cases the device itself). Still other prior cable by-pass devices utilize such grooves to engage flanges on a threading means. In those devices, the grooves may still not provide a strong enough connection between the device and the cable.
Typically, the threading means commonly utilized in the prior cable by-pass devices described above are designed so that the device is made to hang from the cable being navigated. This configuration has the inherent deficiency of adding the weight of the device and any potential load to the portion of the device through which the cable is threaded. These devices must be manufactured with the additional necessary strength in mind, often resulting in either a heavier and more cumbersome device, or an unsafe device that may be incapable of supporting more massive loads.
There thus remains a need for a suitable cable by-pass device that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
The purpose and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in and apparent from the description that follows, as well as will be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the devices and alternative embodiments particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as from the appended drawings.
A feature of an embodiment of the present invention is a guide wheel rotatably mounted about an axle. Another feature of an embodiment of the present invention is an arcuate surface about the perimeter of the guide wheel. In operation in accordance with the preferred embodiment, the guide wheel freely rotates over the cable being navigated. An advantage of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is that a user may move along a cable with a minimum of friction or wear and tear on the device. A further advantage of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is that the load is primarily borne by the sturdy guide wheel and axle.
Yet another feature of an embodiment of the present invention is a toothed wheel rotatably mounted independently of the guide wheel, wherein the toothed wheel comprises a plurality of teeth extending radially therefrom. In operation, as the device rolls over the cable via the guide wheel, anchor points or obstructions in the cable pass through the gaps between the teeth without requiring the user to disconnect the device from the cable or disconnect himself from the device. An advantage of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is that a user may navigate cable in a variety of circumstances.
A further feature of an embodiment of the present invention is a guide wheel that may be rotatably mounted in front of a bracket, which in use is positioned to the rear of the cable being navigated, and wherein the teeth of the toothed wheel are to the front of the cable to prevent the cable from slipping off of the guide wheel. Another feature of an embodiment of the present invention is an attachment portion below the guide wheel. An advantage of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is that the by-pass device may be loaded onto the cable at different portions along the length thereon.
In brief, an embodiment of the invention is a cable by-pass device comprising a guide wheel rotatably mounted to an axle; at least one toothed wheel rotatably mounted independently of the guide wheel; a bracket to the rear of the guide wheel; and an attachment portion below the guide wheel. In other embodiments, the guide wheel and toothed wheel both rotate about the same axle. In yet another embodiment, the by-pass device further comprises a second axle. In further embodiments, the toothed wheel rotates on a second axle. Further embodiments include a first toothed wheel in front of the guide wheel and a second toothed wheel between the guide wheel and the bracket. In other embodiments, the toothed wheel rotates about a lower axle, and the teeth of the toothed wheel extend to a point proximate to and in front of the guide wheel and opposing teeth extend to a point proximate the attachment portion. Other embodiments include a back plate between the guide wheel and the bracket. In addition, the guide wheel may be provided with an arcuate surface about its perimeter.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the preferred embodiments of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the principles of the invention.